The Waters Aren't Always Rosie
by theroseoftheworld
Summary: After the events that happened in Mexico with Kate Argent and Peter Hale, things were starting to get back to normal in Beacon Hills. That is until Rose Waters transfers to Beacon Hills High. She thought everything would be the same as they were at her old school, but then she meets a mysterious boy named Liam Dunbar and gets sucked into his life of supernatural beings.
1. Chapter 1

"So how's my werewolf best friend doing today?" Mason asked Liam as he walked toward the beta. It had only been a few weeks since Liam finally came clean to Mason about the supernatural. Although, he didn't have much choice since Mason had been attacked by a Berserker at the school. Mason took the news pretty well, though; he was just happy to finally know what was wrong with his friend.

"Fine, I guess," Liam shrugged. "I just really don't want to have to go through _another_ semester of school, teachers, homework, and everything."

"Dude, you do realize that we're only freshmen, so we still have three more years of high school left after this one, right?" Mason laughed. "You just gotta suck it up and deal with it."

"Yeah, I guess," Liam said flatly, looking down at his shoes. When he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing at the other end of the hallway was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He wasn't exaggerating, either. She was absolutely stunning. She had shiny golden hair that cascaded down her back, and Liam could see her sparkling blue eyes all the way from where he was standing at his locker. He noticed that she kept looking around, then back down at a piece of paper in her hand. A schedule, maybe? He could hear Mason talking but he couldn't focus on the words. He was too focused on this mysterious girl's beauty.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mason questioned. He saw Liam staring intently at something in the distance, so he followed his gaze over to the girl. He snapped his fingers in front of Liam's face to get his attention.

"What?" Liam asked as he shook his head.

"You're drooling," Mason responded sarcastically. Liam scowled at him.

"Wow you're so funny," Liam rolled his eyes. He looked at the girl again and noticed that she was walking towards them. "She's coming this way!"

"Dude, calm down," Mason said with a laugh. "Just go talk to her." Liam shot Mason a look as if to say _Are you crazy?_

"That is probably the worst idea you have ever come up with," Liam said as he noticed that the girl was about to walk past them.

"No, this is," Mason smirked. Before Liam even had time to comprehend what was happening, Mason had called the girl over to them.

"Hi, I'm Mason," the boy said with a smile. "And this is my very best friend Liam Dunbar." Liam gave a little awkward wave and felt his cheeks getting hot.

"Hey, I'm Rose," the beautiful girl said.

"Well I think I'm gonna be late to class, so I should get going. See you guys later," Mason sang as he walked off. Rose smiled a little.

"He seems…interesting," she giggled.

"Yeah he's a little different but I love him anyway," Liam laughed too, calming some of his nerves. "So…you new here?"

"Is it that obvious?" Rose asked, looking down at all the books she was holding.

"Don't worry, you're gonna fit in just fine here," Liam offered her a smile. "So where's your first class?"

"Uhh…" she said as she fumbled around with some papers. "I have Math with Mr. Lucas."

Liam's eyes brightened. "Really? That's my class! I can walk you there if you want."

"Oh thank you! I keep getting lost around this place," the girl smiled, a look of relief washing over her face.

"No problem! Here, I'll take those for you," he said as he reached for her books.

"Oh that's okay, you don't have to…" she trailed off as her books were lifted from her arms. "Thanks…again." She said shyly as she looked at the boy's piercing blue eyes. They walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs until they got to Mr. Lucas' room.

"So how come you transferred to Beacon Hills?" Liam asked.

"Well I used to live in Michigan, but then my dad got a great job offer here that he couldn't refuse," Rose answered. The bell rang for class to start and Rose took a seat next to Liam. Mr. Lucas walked in shortly after and tapped his pen on a desk to get the class' attention. He was a short man with a round belly and a pointy noise. Rose thought he resembled a penguin.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us this semester: Miss Rose Waters," Mr. Lucas announced. "Wow, what a name," he added sarcastically under his breath. Rose waved awkwardly as everyone turned to stare at her. She suddenly felt really nervous with all eyes on her. She turned to Liam and he offered her a reassuring smile. Rose knew this would be a long day, but at least she had already made one friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is my very first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucks! It'll get better as I add new chapters, I promise! Please leave reviews telling me things I might have done wrong, what I should do differently, and things of that sort. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Liam was with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, and Kira at Scott's locker. He saw Rose walking past the pack and waved her over.

"Hey guys, this is Rose," Liam said as the girl walked over.

"Oh so this is the girl you were telling us about last night," Malia smirked. Liam's face went bright red and he looked down at his shoes. Malia laughed as she introduced herself to Rose.

"I'm Stiles," said the pale boy to Malia's left as he smiled and shook the freshman's hand, "and this is Scott, Lydia, and Kira." Rose smiled and shook everyone's hands.

"I am in love with your outfit," the strawberry blonde girl said as she admired the girl's clothes. Rose smiled as she looked down at her cream-colored dress with a big, red sweater over it and her knee socks that were peeking above her brown riding boots.

"Thank you!" Rose said sincerely. The warning bell went off then, signaling that there were only two minutes until class started.

"Well we should probably get to class," Liam said to Rose as he started for the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Rose said as she followed Liam.

"You too!" they all said back. Liam and Rose walked through the door of their class just as the bell rang.

"You're late," Mr. Lucas said as they took their seats.

"No we're not! We walked in before the bell went off!" Liam argued.

"If you're not in your seat when the bell sounds, you're late," the teacher retorted.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever-"

"Liam," Rose cut him off, "it's okay." Liam looked from Rose back to Mr. Lucas and finally gave up, leaning back in his chair. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face the teacher. He was wearing black pants with a black shirt that had white designs on the front, which only made Rose think that he looked even more like a penguin than the day before. Mr. Lucas turned and pointed to an equation written on the board.

"Does anyone know how to solve this polynomial equation?" He asked. The class was silent. "How about you, Miss Waters?" Rose reluctantly got up out of her seat and walked to the front of the class. Mr. Lucas glared at her as she took the marker from him.

"What a grumpy little penguin," she said under her breath as she turned to face the board. She heard Liam laugh from the back of the room.

"_Could he hear what I said?_" she wondered. "_No, that's impossible._" Then she started solving the problem. Liam stared at her in awe. He couldn't believe how easily she was able to figure out the equation. When she was finished, she put the cap back on the marker and turned to Mr. Lucas.

"That's correct, Rose. You can go sit down now," the teacher said dismissively. Liam turned to Rose as she took her seat.

"How come you never told me you're a genius?" Liam whispered.

"I'm just good with numbers," she shrugged. "That doesn't make me a genius." Liam just smiled as he turned to pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

><p>Rose and Liam walked to the cafeteria together and sat down with Mason and some of his friends. They ended up having to sit at opposite ends of the table.<p>

"No, come on guys. Move over so Liam can sit next to Rose!" Mason smirked at Liam, who only glared back. Some of the guys moved over so that there was an empty seat next to Rose. "There you go, buddy!" Mason grinned. Liam was forced to get up and sit next to the blonde.

"That's better!" Mason beamed. "So Rose, how'd your first day go yesterday?"

"Well, I got lost a few times, and someone had to help me get my locker unstuck, but other than that, it was pretty good!" the girl replied.

"So did you make a lot of new friends? Or did you find anyone you like in particular?" Mason asked as his eyes drifted to Liam and back.

"I think my only friends so far are you and Liam," Rose said. "People here just don't really know me yet."

"Then you need to get them to notice you! I mean, you're so quiet all the time!" Mason laughed. Rose thought about that. Maybe there was some way to get people to notice her…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry it took me so long to update! I was sick for a few days last week so I've had a lot of schoolwork to make up. Also, sorry this chapter is kinda boring. I needed a sort of filler chapter because things are gonna pick up in Chapter 3. Hope you guys liked it though!


	3. Chapter 3

Liam's eyes flashed yellow with jealousy as he stared at the scene in front of him. Brett Talbot was leaning against Rose's locker talking to her. Not long after the events in Mexico, Brett decided to leave Satomi's pack and join Scott's. Although Brett loved Satomi, he just felt like Scott was meant to be his Alpha. This caused Brett to transfer from Devenford Prep to Beacon Hills High. Liam just couldn't believe that Rose had only been going to Beacon Hills for a week now and Brett was already flirting with her! Mason walked over to where Liam was standing and noticed the boy's eye color.

"Dude, your eyes – you need to calm down," Mason warned. He put his hand on Liam's shoulder and the contact turned the beta's eyes back to their original ocean blue. "Why don't you just go ask her out?"

Liam turned to face his friend. "I was wrong before. _That_ is the stupidest thing you've ever said." He turned back to see Rose laughing at something Brett had said. Before Liam had any time to react, Mason pushed him toward Brett and Rose. He had no choice but to continue walking toward the two.

"Liam," Brett said, nodding his head.

"Brett," Liam responded. Ever since they talked in the locker room after their lacrosse game, they had been able to tolerate each other more. Although, they didn't have much choice considering they were in the same pack now.

"So I'll see you Friday night?" Rose asked Brett.

"Definitely," the tall boy smiled as he walked away. Liam's heart sank a little. He assumed they were talking about going on a date.

"So what's Friday night?" Liam asked flatly.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Rose said cheerily. "So you know how last week Mason told me that I need to get people to notice me?" Liam nodded. "Well I think I figured out how to do that. My parents are both going to be out of town this weekend, so I'm going to have a party at my house this Friday night!" she exclaimed. Liam loved how excited she was getting over this. "And since you're friends with a lot of upperclassmen and you seem pretty popular, I was wondering if you could get the word out for me and try to invite as many people as you can."

"So you just want me to invite people? Or do you want me to go, too?" Liam asked.

"No, I'm just telling you about my party because I _don't_ want you to come," Rose said sarcastically and started laughing. "Of course I want you there!" Liam tried to fight the huge smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he finally gave in and grinned.

"Alright, well I'll tell Mason. He's _really_ good at inviting people," Liam said as he recalled what happened at Lydia's lake house on his first full moon.

"Great! I hope I'll see you there!" Rose smiled as she walked away.

* * *

><p>On Friday night, Liam pulled up to Rose's house in the back of Stiles' jeep with Mason, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia. Kira was driving separately with Scott. When they parked, Liam felt a rush of nervousness.<p>

"Liam your heartbeat is hurting my ears," Malia said. "And you should do something about that smell. You reek of anxiety!" Liam rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. They all got out of the jeep and walked to the front door. Stiles rang the doorbell and Rose answered the door. She was wearing a high-neck black and gold dress with her hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. She greeted everyone as they walked inside to the room full of dancing teenagers. When Liam and Mason walked in, she pulled them aside.

"I'm so happy you guys made it!" she yelled over the loud music. "And thank you so much for inviting everyone! I didn't expect this many people to show up!"

"No problem!" Mason said.

"Oh Mason, I actually have a surprise for you!" Rose said excitedly. "I was at the mall the other day and I met this guy who I thought would be _perfect_ for you! His name is Danny. He's actually friends with Scott and Stiles! Apparently he used to go to Beacon Hills, and he was on the lacrosse team! He's right over there." Rose pointed toward the tall Hawaiian boy standing by the snack table. Liam looked from Danny back to Rose.

"Thank you!" he said as he started casually walking toward Danny.

"Well I'm gonna go mingle," Rose said to Liam. "If you need anything, I'll be over there." She pointed to the big group of dancing teens and started making her way over to them.

A couple hours into the party, Liam was sitting with Rose in the kitchen eating pizza, Mason and Danny had really hit it off, Malia and Kira were dancing, and the rest of the pack was standing in the corner talking. Liam suddenly looked up at one of the kitchen windows and was staring intently.

"Liam, are you okay?" Rose asked worriedly as she looked at the boy. Instead of responding, Liam pushed her down to the ground, just as a silver bullet flew past her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Danny's back in Beacon Hills! I really missed his character in season 4 and I really hope they bring him back for season 5. I seriously think he and Mason would be perfect together! Also, ever since we found out Brett was a werewolf, I've really wanted him to join Scott's pack because I love the dynamic between him and Liam, so I decided to add that into this story. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Liam got off of Rose and made sure she was okay. Scott ran past them and out the door in the direction the bullet came from. Rose looked up to one of the kitchen cabinets to see a clean bullet hole in the wood. She was breathing heavily and her whole body was shaking.

"Rose. Rosie look at me," Liam tried to console her. "You're okay Rosie. Look at me. You're okay!" He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her shaking and she looked up at him with huge, terrified eyes. Scott ran back inside and started talking quietly with Stiles.

"I couldn't catch a scent," he whispered.

"I'll call my dad," Stiles responded as he pulled out his phone.

Shortly after, Sheriff Stilinski showed up with a young deputy by his side. Rose saw that the name _Parrish_ was engraved on his badge. Stiles started explaining to his dad what happened, but Rose was tuned out, trying to concentrate on her breathing. Liam was still sitting on the floor next to her, making sure she was alright. By that time, all the party-goers had gone home. They were all really scared by what had happened, but no one was as scared as Rose. The sheriff tried asking the girl some questions, but she was still completely dazed, so Liam answered for her. Eventually, Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish had to go back to the station, and Stiles, Lydia, and Malia decided it was time for them to leave too. That left Rose, Liam, Scott, and Kira.

"Rose, I don't think you should be home alone here tonight," Kira said worriedly.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," Rose tried to hide the shakiness of her voice.

"No, Kira's right. You shouldn't stay here tonight," said Scott.

"You can stay at my house," Liam offered.

"Liam, you don't have to do that. Seriously guys, I'll be fine!" Rose insisted.

"Please," Liam said softly. Rose couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," the girl finally complied. They started walking outside toward Kira's car and Rose whispered a small _thank you_ to Liam.

* * *

><p>Liam led Rose upstairs and into his room. Rose looked around at her new surroundings.<p>

"We have to be kind of quiet because my mom and step-dad are both sleeping," Liam said in a low voice. "But they both go to work early tomorrow, so we won't have to worry about them then." Rose nodded in response.

"Hey do you have any clothes I can sleep in tonight? I forgot to grab some pajamas before we left my house," she said quietly.

"Yeah, hold on," Liam said as he started to shuffle through his dresser drawers. He pulled out a Nike t-shirt and basketball shorts and tossed them over to Rose.

"Thanks! I'll be right back," she said as she walked to the bathroom. When she came back wearing his clothes, Liam thought she looked more beautiful than ever. He stared at her with his mouth slightly open and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Rose laughed slightly. Liam snapped out of his trance.

"Nothing…uh you can sleep in my bed," he said.

"Okay," Rose said as she sat on the bed and slid under the covers. Liam walked over to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping in my chair?" Liam formed the statement into a question out of confusion.

"Liam Dunbar, I am _not_ going to kick you out of your own bed," Rose stated. "Just come lay on the other side. I don't take up _that_ much room!" she smiled. Liam smiled back and looked down. He finally conceded and walked over to the right side of the bed. He lied down and put his hands behind his head. Rose was staring at the ceiling and Liam could hear her heartbeat speed up. She started taking deep, shaky breaths.

"Hey, you okay?" Liam rolled over to face her. She turned and looked deep into his eyes. He could see that the usual sparkle she had in her eyes was replaced with fear.

"I just…I can't shake this feeling that what happened tonight wasn't just some random shooting," she confided. "I mean, what if…what if whoever pulled that trigger was aiming at me, specifically? What if, for some reason, they _wanted_ to kill me?"

"Rose, don't think like that," Liam said sadly. It killed him to see her so upset. "No one's trying to kill you. It was just some crazy psychopath and Stiles' dad is going to find him and put him in jail. Now come on, you've had a long night. Try to get some sleep." Liam closed his eyes and Rose decided to do the same. They both fell asleep, but not long after, Rose woke up breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breaths, but to no avail. The sounds of her breathing and her heartbeat woke Liam up, too.

"Hey, hey. Shh. Hey, look at me. Rosie, look at me. You're okay. You're okay," Liam comforted her as he moved the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She finally calmed down and her breathing became normal again. She looked up and her blue eyes met his.

"You just did it again," she said. Liam was clearly confused.

"Did what?"

"Called me Rosie," she answered.

"Oh, sorry. I meant – "

"No," Rose cut him off, "I like Rosie." She gave him a small smile, which he returned. She sank back down into the bed. "Liam?" she asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she responded.

"For what?" the boy asked.

"Everything," she simply stated. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Worried Liam is adorable haha. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Liam woke up the next morning and saw that his arm was wrapped around Rose. "_Were we spooning in our sleep_?" he wondered as his heart started to race. He decided it would be best not to tell her and he carefully took his arm off of her. He slid out of bed and hopped in the shower. After, he made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Rose was in an empty white room. And she was running. She was running as fast as she could, but no matter how hard she ran, she couldn't get any closer. It was as if she was running in place. But she kept going, trying to get to where Liam was being held at gunpoint. The man holding the gun didn't have a face; it was completely blank, like it had been blurred out. Rose was finally getting closer, but she was too late. He pulled the trigger.<em>

Rose's eyes shot open and she quickly surveyed her surroundings, discovering that she wasn't in the empty room anymore; she was in Liam's room. Making this realization, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a little. The girl rolled over to face Liam, only to find that he wasn't there. She started to worry.

"Liam?" she called out. There was no answer. She got out of the bed and went into the hallway. "Liam?" she called out again, only to receive the same response: nothing. She started to panic. Rose ran down the stairs and stopped when she got to the kitchen. There was Liam, headphones in his ears, and plates of food surrounding him. He turned around and smiled when he saw Rose, taking his headphones out of his ears.

"What's all this?" Rose inquired.

"Well, you had kind of a rough night, so I wanted to make you feel better," Liam grinned.

"Liam, you really didn't have to do this! You've done so much already!"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," he responded. "Here," he said as he handed her a plate full of bacon and sausage.

"Oh, I um...I'm a vegetarian," Rose said softly.

"Well then these will be perfect for you," Liam gestured toward a tall stack of pancakes. Rose started to laugh lightly and Liam joined in. They both really needed that. Just as Liam was about to take a bite of his breakfast, his phone started to ring. He checked the caller I.D. to see who it was. Scott.

"Hello?"

"Liam, hey you need to come over here right now. We have some stuff we all need to talk about," Scott said urgently on the other line.

"I'm kinda busy right now…" Liam looked over at Rose and smiled awkwardly.

"This can't wait. Get here as soon as you can," Scott said as he ended the phone call. Liam put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Scott needs me," Liam said to Rose. "You can stay here while I'm gone though. I'll try not to be too long."

"Liam, you don't have to rush home to protect me," she laughed. "You can be gone for as long as you need to!" With that, Liam grabbed his jacket, said bye to Rose, and ran out the door. She finished her breakfast and cleaned up a bit. Suddenly, she heard a strange creaking noise from upstairs. The same fear from the previous night started to creep up on her, but she tried her best to convince herself that she was just imagining things. But she heard the noise again. She looked across the kitchen and saw a lacrosse stick lying across one of the chairs. She quickly walked over and picked it up, ready to swing it at any possible intruders. She slowly ascended the stairs and stopped once she reached the top. She carefully went into every room to see if anyone was there, but there was no one. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked back downstairs. But as she walked into the kitchen, she felt a large, cold hand cover her mouth. She tried to scream, but the hand stifled any sound she made.

"Finally," a man's sinister voice sounded from behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this chapter is a little short! Who do you think the man is and what do you think is going to happen to Rose? Thanks for reading!


End file.
